The present invention relates to a device for fixation of bone fragments at bone fractures. The device comprises at least two fixation means and a securing plate.
After a bone fracture such as a femur neck fracture, the bone fragments at the fracture need fixing. This is currently done by using suitable fixation means, e.g. bone nails or bone screws.
After the completion of surgery, even as early as when the effects of the anaesthesia have passed and the patient is still confined to bed, but above all when the patient is beginning to be up and walk and stand on the leg, the fixed bone fragments and the fixation means are subject to large forces, particularly to rotational forces downwards and rearwards.
The fixation means alone are often insufficient to counteract these rotational forces and the bone fragments have to be used to help to lock the fracture. If this is not done and the bone fragments are caused to rotate relative to one another by said forces, the result will be shifting of the angular positions of the fixation means to such an extent that they risk substantially crossing one another, thereby keeping the fracture parted and preventing healing.
When fixation means in the form of bone nails comprising a sleeve and a displaceable pin in the sleeve are used, it is very difficult to verify that these fixation means are correctly located and correctly oriented in the inner bone fragment, e.g. the head of femur.